Frantic Factory
Frantic Factory is the third world in Donkey Kong 64. It is a rogue toy manufacturing factory. Chunky Kong is held captive here. The area's boss is Mad Jack, the evil Jack-in-the-Box. Entry to this level requires 15 Golden Bananas. This stage is notable for having an arcade machine with the original Donkey Kong game. Completing this game will award Donkey Kong with a Golden Banana and, later, the Nintendo Coin. This stage is also notable for its maze-like nature, giving it its name. Areas *'Lobby'- Where visitors to the factory first enter. It includes a large red circular rug and a time clock where employees would punch in. On the same floor, in a separate room accessible from Testing, is Snide's Hideout. *'Production'- A floor below the lobby (and also below ground) is the Production floor. This room includes the huge Machine, or Tower, where the music changes. The rest of this floor includes Candy's shop and Cranky Kong's laboratory, plus the electrical house, which controls the machine. *'Testing'- The testing floor, near the top of the factory, is a very tall room filled with giant toy blocks. Diddy Kong can Simian Spring to the top of these blocks, where there are windows all around. The moon can be seen from these windows. Funky's shop is on this floor, along with a 16-number puzzle for DK, a dart game for Tiny and a window where the Arcade room can be seen on the same floor. *'R&D'- A research and development area at the top of the factory, surrounding the upper areas of the Testing room. It is a large room, with many sub-rooms, where the Kongs each face a challenge. For example, Lanky faces a "Simian Says" game where he has to copy burping Kremlings by playing a six-note colored piano. Tiny has her first race with the Kremling car in this level. Small pits with metal grates circle the area. Also, there is a pit without a pole (which is the only area without where it can be found in closest to R&D area's Kasplat) that leads to the storage room where a Kong will land on the steel platform. *Video Enemies *Kasplat *Krobot *Kritter *Mecha-Zinger *Mr. Dice *Sir Domino *Super Block *Rulers *Toy Monster (Mini-Boss) *Mad Jack (Boss) Golden Bananas Gallery Frantic Factory Lobby.png|The lobby level of the factory. Frantic Factory - Production Room.PNG|The Production Room level of the factory. Frantic Factory - Storage Room.PNG|The Storage Room level of the factory. Frantic Factory - High Voltage Room.PNG|The interior of the hut that powers the factory. Frantic Factory - Testing Department.PNG|The Testing Department level of the factory. Frantic Factory - Arcade Room.PNG|The room containing the Donkey Kong arcade cabinet. Frantic Factory - R&D.PNG|The Research & Development level of the factory. Frantic Factory Ladderless Pipe.png|Here in the exit from R&D is the only pit without a pole that leads to the storage room. Once the exit is used, the Kongs can no longer climb back up through this pipe. Frantic Factory Ladderless Pipe Bottom End.png Frantic factory map.jpg|Map of Frantic Factory Trivia *Even though there are many Kremlings and other enemies in the Factory, none of them seem to be actually working. *It is possible the factory is called "Krem Co.", as that name appears on clock, in the room across from the starting point. de:Fabrik Fatal es:Fábrica Frenética pt:Frantic Factory Category:Industrialized areas Category:Kremling-operated locations Category:Locations Category:Donkey Kong 64 Category:Stages Category:Factory Stages (theme) Category:Mechanical Stages (theme) Category:Donkey Kong 64 Worlds